


Hurts So Good

by TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond/pseuds/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, I'm really excited and nervous for how it turns out. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please comment and give me some constructive criticism. Tell me what you did and didn't like thank you for reading!





	Hurts So Good

    As Benny runs his finger up my leg, I curl into his large fame, feeling peaceful and safe.

    "Benny," I murmur, as his hand reaches my thigh and continues upwards. He kisses my neck as my head rolls back into his shoulder. His hand goes ever higher, until it was resting over the waistband of my smallclothes, then he slides his hand in.

    I moan as I feel his rough, callused hand lightly start rubbing my half-hard member. I arch my back and start grinding my ass into his groin, feeling him growing harder behind me. Then, I roll over, and , pushing him onto his back, climb on top of him continuing to grind my ass against his groin. I bend over his torso and, fondling his pecs, give him a hard, passionate kiss before I slide down his body and stop over his groin. I plant a soft, teasing kiss on the prominent bulge and, taking my hands off of his pecs, pull down his smallclothes. His huge member stands erect, dripping with precum I then lightly take him into my mouth and start to suck him.

    He starts panting lightly as I take him deeper into my mouth, the he emits a loud moan as I place my tongue to his tip. Running his fingers through my white hair he mutters, "up."

    Understanding what he means I adjust my body to where my ass is in his face, he then spreads my cheeks and sticks his tongue in my hole. I moan around his dick as he fucks me with his tongue.

    Suddenly, I take my mouth from around his dick with a wet pop and move to where I'm straddling his stomach.

    Comprehending my intentions, he asks, "Are you sure?"

    "Please," I whimper, "Put it in."

    Then, Benny wraps his hands around my narrow waist, easily picks me up and, holds me over his dick, pressing my hole against his tip. As I spread myself and nod he slowly pushes me down on himself. I feel my face contort into a mask of pleasure mixed with pain as I scream from the feeling of his dick stretching me beyond my limits. I moan and drag my nails over his chest and abs as I push myself down harder and faster, impaling myself on his dick.

    Then he takes me off himself and places me on the bed beside him. He picks my legs up and places them over his shoulder, he then lines his dick up with my hole and thrusts.

    I begin panting loudly as he continuously thrusts harder and deeper, repeatedly hitting my prostate. I start to feel a burning in my stomach. warning me of my impending orgasm.

    "Fuck," Benny grunts. I gasp when I feel his cum squirting up in my ass, filling me.

    Then I release, whimpering as I shower both he and I in hot, thick ropes of sticky cum.

    He starts to lick the cum off my abdomen as he pulls out of me. I then lay him on his back and lick the cum off his abdomen, rolling over onto my back when I'm done.

    "Well," I start, after a while, "That was..."

    "Great," Benny finishes, placing his hand on my stomach.

    "We should do it more often," I state.

    "Yeah," he replies.

    Then I hear a sudden giggle and see a flash of color outside the window.

    "Nina!" I shout, face-palming myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, I'm really excited and nervous for how it turns out. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please comment and give me some constructive criticism. Tell me what you did and didn't like thank you for reading!


End file.
